Beautiful Monsters
by mgb3693
Summary: She watched the blood slowly drain out of the body of the young and innocent Haku until nothing was left. Her sanity gone along with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Beautiful Monsters**

**Chapter 1: When the World Breaks**

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." His only female student said, giving a small smile when he asked her if she was all right.

They were just outside the Hokage tower, finally done giving their mission reports after that extremely unprecedented mission from the Land of Waves.

He had asked all of them how they were just after the debriefing ended and he was welcomed with an enthusiastic response from Naruto, a shrug from the young Uchiha and a tired smile from the only female member of their team, Sakura.

Personally, he himself was quite tired as well having to deal with Zabusa and to have aided in the death of the young Haku. He hated killing the young and seemingly innocent especially since the child seemed to only be working in the best interest of his benefactor.

And most importantly, he hadn't wanted to kill him in front of his genin team but there had been no other choice, it was either that or have them kill him themselves and he wasn't quite sure they were ready for that.

He sighed. At least it was over with, none of them taking any serious injuries because of the incident.

"Now, that's over. Let's all go home." He said, "We'll resume training three days from now."

He briefly heard a loud complaint from the blonde genin before he disappeared out of their sight, leaving them to their own devices.

They were back in Konoha.

_It was safe here._

* * *

_Blood._

_Blood._

_Did you see the blood leave his body? It was absolutely beautiful._

Sakura stared at the white ceiling of her room.

She had kept hearing that voice in her head. The voice before that had been harmless in the past, the voice of what she called _'Inner Sakura' _chant time and time again of how beautiful it looked when Kakashi-sensei plunged his hand into Haku's body and taking away the poor boy's life.

Never had she thought that her inner self would be this demented. Oh yes, she knew that Inner-Sakura was incredibly violent but she merely dismissed her as the one to voice out her real thoughts on situations and only to herself so as to avoid the judgment of the people around her.

_Are you listening Sakura?_

_The blood. Did you see the blood?_

"Yes." She said aloud in answer. She was tired, physically and mentally, her other persona draining what was left of her energy by her words about blood and gore. She wanted nothing more than to just fall into a deep sleep but she felt that the voice in her head would only get worse once she enters dreamland.

She was _afraid_. Yes, she certainly was.

What if this... _thing_ inside of her was a bigger threat than what she would have liked to imagine.

What if her teammates found out?

Her eyes grew wide at the realization. They wouldn't accept her, she was sure. No one could know, not even Kakashi-sensei. _No one._

She stood up, staring at herself in the mirror. She was so _clean._

Earlier today with her team, she looked at Kakashi and the only thing she could see was the blood on his hands and how they would drip down to the ground hauntingly slow.

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

"Shut up!" She shouted at no one in particular. She wanted the voice in her head to stop, to stop speaking of such horrible things, of how she wanted more of that delicious red liquid that flowed out of the young boy's body.

_This is why you're so weak._

The voice in her head began_._

_How can you win without anything to motivate you besides the love of a young boy who doesn't even want to be with you?_

_WEAK._

_USELESS._

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She said slamming her fists against the mirror of her dresser watching as the shards fell to the ground.

She looked at her hands, where the pieces of the mirror cut into her delicate skin making it bleed profusely, but she could only stand there and stare as her inner persona relished in the metallic smell and warm temperature of the liquid flowing down her arms.

It was only hours after that she realized the whispers had stopped.

* * *

Kakashi watched his genin team from the trees. They were waiting at their usual meeting place. Sasuke and Naruto's one-sided bickering making itself known while the young Sakura just stared at them quietly from quite a distance.

It was unusual to say the least, as Sakura would usually be the one arguing with the blonde on Sasuke's behalf whilst singing his praises.

"Geez Sakura-chan, you've been awfully quiet." He heard the energetic blonde mention when finally got tired of trying to pick a fight with his black-haired teammate, "What have you been doing anyway?"

"Reading mostly. I've been having trouble sleeping lately." She admitted to him.

"Aww Sakura-chan, you should rest more!" He whined at her, the pink-haired girl only gave him a smile in return.

Deciding that he was probably late enough, he decided to make his presence known to his team at the bridge.

_POOF!_

"You're late!" Naruto screamed at him as if on cue while Sasuke merely gave him a look that he didn't quite know how to place but he wasn't too worried about that. He was more concerned about the reaction of his female student who stood the closest to the spot he had chosen to appear and the girl nearly jumped in surprise before giving him a look that bordered on caution and relief.

"I got lost." He simply said to Naruto's accusations, accompanied by his lazy smile.

"So, on a more serious note, let's do some training today!" He said cheerfully with a smile, his visible eye crinkling with the effort, "I assume you're all well-rested?"

He took them in one by one.

Naruto was pretty enthusiastic, nothing too new for the blonde-haired boy. The prospect of training always seemed to excite him especially after their missions returned to the monotonous and trivial D-ranks.

Sasuke ignored him but he could tell the young Uchiha was very pleased with the prospect of actually doing something that he deemed important enough. He did notice he took.

Sakura only looked at him with eyes that were unusually cautious.

"Sakura, you go first against one of my clones." Kakashi said, conjuring up a bunshin and proceeding to walk with the two boys to the shade.

He saw her take up a stance and proceeded to watch as she and his clone stared off, waiting for each other's moves. It was his clone that acted first upon his whim, Sakura could be extremely patient when she wanted to be and she was an extremely cautious fighter if the mission to the Land of Waves was any indication.

The clone charged whilst the pink-haired genin tried to back away and make some distance but he had been successful and took Sakura into a battle of taijutsu.

He watched and inwardly cringe, the girl was extremely bad at it. He wasn't surprised though, even she had admitted that it wasn't one of her stronger points. She knew her weaknesses at least.

She reached for her pouch and released a handful of shuriken in his bunshin's face and suddenly Kakashi had a sudden feeling that something was wrong with the young girl's movements.

He found it strange that Sakura would do something so uncharacteristically malevolent to someone she knew but maybe she had the mindset that it was only a bunshin.

She was successful though as he made his bunshin back off, avoiding the flurry of weapons directed for his eyes and watched as she took out a scroll from her pouch before throwing it in front of his clone and releasing a handsign.

She'd won.

Sasuke stood to the side, slightly impressed at the pink-haired girl who stood rooted to the spot staring at the area where the clone had disintegrated a while ago, after the explosion of weapons practically shredded it to ribbons.

It was slightly disturbing the lengths that she had gone to win that spar, knowing it was only a training session and what if that had really been Kakashi? Maybe she would have reacted differently, maybe she wouldn't. Would the copy-nin have evaded that surprise without a single injury even when his clone was practically torn to pieces?

"Good job, Sakura." He heard their sensei clap beside him, a little late on the uptake. He saw the jounin give a strange glance at the girl who turned to look up at him, "Although I'm pretty surprised you knew how to seal weapons." He said, ruffling her hair when he approached the young girl in the middle of the field.

She gave him a small smile, "It was what I was reading on the past few days."

"I see. Keep it up then." Kakashi said, in a voice that made Sasuke wonder if the jounin was thinking of something else, "Sasuke, Naruto, you're up."

Sakura walked past him in order to get to the shade and she said in the most chilling voice he has ever heard, "Not even a single drop."

"What?" He paused.

The young girl turned her face to him, giving a smile meant to reassure that he had not just heard her whisper something that that sent a sliver of something he couldn't name down his spine.

"It's nothing, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_Blood. I want blood, Sakura._

The whispers were beginning again. They kept assaulting her mind every time she stopped focusing on anything. It was why she had been reading and training so much the past few days.

Her body was sore but it was a welcomed pain compared to the suffering her mind was forced to endure under the hands of her deranged inner self.

_Hurt them._

The first time that she had hurt herself in the mirror, the whispers had stopped and the moment that she dropped onto her bed, she fell asleep almost immediately. When she woke up, they increased ten-fold.

Shouts echoing in her head, demanding blood and pain. She had been so close to hurting herself again just to make it stop, but the screams only increased asking for the suffering of anyone other than herself, otherwise her other personality vowed to make her pay.

She had hoped that they would dwindle down through time, that it would cease after a few days, maybe an effect of trauma from witnessing death for the first time but everyday they kept on getting worse and worse.

She watched slowly as Sasuke and Naruto began to spar. Trying to shut out the whispers in her head.

_Look at Sasuke. Wouldn't it feel great to make him bleed? Once and for all, shut him up for looking down on us._

'No.' Sakura thought firmly, it doesn't matter if he did look down on her. Violence was not an answer, especially not violence on a comrade.

_Naruto would be a great target too. He'd heal and we can just bang him up again. Let's do it. Do it. Come on, Sakura. I know you hate them deep down in your heart. I'm you, after all._

She was losing her patience, 'No. You're not.'

She stood up from where she was previously sitting cross-legged in the shade and approached her sensei who was watching intently, as the two boys began their spar.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you mind if I do a few laps?" She asked intently, hoping that the physical exhaustion would get her mind off of the psychotic voice in her head asking for the blood of her teammates.

"Sure, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said as he turned to look at her briefly, "You should rest though. You look just about ready to fall over." He said, giving her a look with his visible eye.

'If only you knew.'

**A/N: Hi there! I'm pretty much testing the waters here so this chapters pretty short. I'm not entirely sure of the potential of the story but the idea has always bothered me what if her inner personality, being as violent as she is, would be prone to some kind of break and would go all psychotic. I'm looking for a beta-reader though so if you're interested please message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Monsters**

**Chapter 2: To Survive**

Sabaku no Temari wasn't happy.

She was in Konoha, a village that seemed to thrive at a ridiculous pace compared to her own village back in the dessert. The luscious trees growing everywhere and the smiling people were a far cry from her home. It was very different.

And she was jealous.

"That hurt you little brat!" She heard her brother shout.

Temari turned her head to find her brother, Kankuro, holding up a kid a few years younger than him by his collar.

She rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this, Kankuro."

Really. Boys were so immature. It was so difficult being the eldest and not to mention, the only girl between her siblings.

Kankuro was always picking fights with random strangers. As for her other brother… Well, she'd rather not dwell on that.

She shivered.

"Who are you, Sand-nin?" Great. More Konoha brats here to annoy them.

She looked up to see a girl with the strangest hair color she's ever seen. What self-respecting shinobi would actually color their hair pink?

"That's none of your business." She snapped at her.

She gave her a passing look.

"I wasn't talking about you," She mentioned, as if she just noticed them there, standing in front of her, "I was talking about your friend."

Temari saw her look up into the trees.

_Gaara._

Even she hadn't noticed he was there. The moment the sight of her youngest sibling registered in her mind, she stiffened with fear. Kankuro must have looked up as well because he had dropped the Konoha brat and walked over to stand by her side, his body tight with caution.

"Kankuro," His voice sounded bored but they knew better, "Stop this foolishness at once."

"Gaa-" Kankuro began.

"You sensed me?" She heard Gaara ask the pink-haired girl from his perch up on the tree. She feels that there's a little more interest in his tone than what should be considered safe for anyone.

She glanced at the pink-haired girl who looked to be a genin, judging by the headband holding up her hair. She was starting to feel a sliver of pity for the younger girl. She'd probably be Gaara's first prey if she even decided to enter the exams now that she's caught his attention.

It was strange though. The look this girl was giving her brother was somewhat… _unnatural_, to say the least.

She just kept on staring intently at him without fear and even, a hint of… was that envy?

"I smelled you." She said, as if that was the most normal thing in the world to say, "You reek of blood."

Temari saw Kankuro pale while she smothered a cringe.

_That_ was definitely not normal.

"Sakura-chan," She heard the blonde boy beside her say, "What are you talking about? I can't smell anything."

Temari saw him turn to them, "Who are you guys anyway?"

She was about to open her mouth to tell him that it was none of his business if he didn't even know that the chuunin exams were taking place but Gaara effectively silenced her with a look.

"What's your name?" His attention was back to the pink-haired girl, who was looking still looking at him blankly with no hint of fear.

"Aren't you going to ask mine?" The blonde shouted from her side excitedly. What he was excited about Temari had no idea.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

More people from trees.

Freaks.

Gaara barely looked up when the strangestrange girl from before turned and left as if Temari's monster of a brother never stood in front of her.

She could feel the sand around her feet shift testily.

_This was going to be bad._

* * *

Sakura didn't even care that she practically insulted those sand-nin with her rudeness as she quickly rushed back to her home.

Inner Sakura had gone in a rampage when the smell of blood hit her senses. The scent was too strong for her to simply ignore it. Living in a village full of ninja, she thought that she would be able to get accustomed to it, but that young red-haired boy… he bathed in the smell of blood.

"_See, Sakura-chan. There's nothing wrong with killing."_

'No. You're wrong.' She thought to herself but even she wasn't sure anymore. The temptation was too strong.

"_That boy… he probably took care of someone last night."_ Inner-Sakura said, her voice laced with envy.

Sakura couldn't ignore the fact that her Inner had chosen to use the words 'took care' rather than 'murder'.

She wasn't even aware of how she knew that he had killed recently. Perhaps it had been the young man's eyes, his eyes were laced with a certain madness that could probably rival her own.

"_No, Sakura-chan, that was all you." _Her inner self was smiling with glee, _"You smelled the blood before you even saw him, what do you think that makes you?"_

She honestly didn't know.

Whatever condition she had, it was definitely getting worse. Her resolve was wavering, she was too tired from having to deal with this psychopathic voice inside her head that wanted the blood of those close to her.

"_There's nothing wrong with killing."_

'But there is.' She wanted to argue. It was wrong, no one was supposed to be able to kill that easily. It was inhumane.

She could almost feel Inner Sakura laugh, _"Remember, Sakura, no matter what you say I'm still a part of you, probably even the truest part of you."_

That's what she was afraid of.

* * *

"Those of you left, you pass." Morino Ibiki looked at the room full of chuunin hopefuls and frowned.

There were plenty of them left. It was both a good and a bad thing. It certainly meant that this generation was certainly showing promise to be a great one, but it also meant that Anko was going to give him shit for passing so many this time around. Well, at least they knew the point of the written exam.

As they all filed out of the room, dragging themselves towards the next examination area, a small pink-haired girl stopped to stare at him. He had noticed him a while ago, staring as well. He knew that his looks were, if not intimidating, certainly intriguing but this little girl took everything to a new level.

Ibiki raised a brow.

She smiled.

And for some reason, it sent a chill down his spine.

He didn't know why the hell that unsettled him. She wasn't intimidating to say the least, being a tiny little thing with the most delicate coloring that was almost ridiculous for a ninja. However, he felt that behind that pretty little head there was something going on that he honestly didn't want to know.

He saw her turn and leave the room with the others.

It wasn't an exaggeration for anyone to say that Morino Ibiki wasn't intimidated by anyone. He was the head for Torture and Interrogation in Konoha and he has seen his fair share of action before he got the position so it would make sense that he had already been a hardened professional but that little girl, she unnerved him.

He had previously thought that this years candidates were the cream of the crop, the downside being that they were very soft and naïve. Despite having geniuses and prodigies from the different clans, they knew nothing about the real world. They were too relaxed, save for a few people.

He noticed a blonde-haired genin from Suna who kept on glancing back and forth between her red-haired teammate and the pink-haired girl from before. It would do well to be cautious about other nin, but this girl seemed to be terrified of the both of them.

He didn't know what happened and he didn't want to find out for now.

There were too many mysteries surrounding that pink-haired girl, who wrote down her name as Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi.

And that look… that look she gave him before she left the room. It made him feel _unclean._

It was as if she knew _everything_ that he had done.

All the heads he had taken and the blood that he had spilled.

He shook his head. They were Anko's problem now.

Besides, what could a little pink-haired genind do?

* * *

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest.

She watched on as Sasuke and Naruto slept the hours away under the huge tree that she had dragged them under while she waged a mental war with her inner self.

Everything… everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

She had watched Sasuke get attacked by that _thing_ that was in the forest disguised as a grass-nin and she could do nothing about but only watch in morbid fascination. Her body became as stiff as a statue and she doubted she could do anything even if she had the nerve to move. The man who had an uncanny resemblance to a snake would no doubt pulverize her to a pulp.

And now, now that they were away from all that, her fucked up Inner self made herself known by repeating and repeating whispers of horror in her head.

"_Come on, Sakura-chan."_ The voice in her head began,_ "You can slaughter them now and just blame it on that attack a while ago. No one would know."_

She glanced at the raven-haired boy then to the blonde-haired one next to him.

"No."

She had been bothering her ever since the written exams, Inner Sakura had been careful to point out that their examiner, a man called Morino Ibiki, stank of fear and blood. She later found out that he was the best in his field: Torture and Interrogation. No wonder.

"_No one will know…" _She felt her inner self smile even more, _"Or maybe those children outside will be even better to play with."_

"What?" Then she felt it, three chakra signatures just outside of the tree that they were in.

"Come out and play, little kunoichi." One of the boys taunted.

She glanced at her teammates before hardening her resolve. She needed to protect them, no matter what. With that, she stood from her perch leaving a bunshin to take her place while she took to the trees.

From her perch, she watched as the three genin from Sound, judging by their headbands, disable her traps and proceed to have a confrontation with the bunshin she had left. None of them seemed to have notice that it wasn't the real her. Obviously they weren't taught to sense chakra properly.

She watched as the female member of the Sound team grab her bunshin's hair and pull tightly, stepping on its back, "You have such pretty hair…" She taunted, "No wonder you're so weak, you only have time for such useless things." She saw her smirk as she pulled tighter on the long pink locks.

'Jealous bitch.' Sakura growled in her mind, her thoughts turning dark, 'I'll give you something to smirk about.'

"_I approve. Let's destroy her." _Inner Sakura cooed in delight.

The next moment, her bunshin disintegrated causing the Sound genin to fall flat on her back.

"Watch out, Kin!" The young man wrapped in bandages shouted when he finally sensed her falling down from the tree above the girl named Kin, but it was too late. Sakura smiled in horrific glee.

Sakura knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but relish at the sound of ribs being crushed under her gravity-aided weight.

_That would do._

A passing thought went through her mind that she might have crushed the girl's organs in the process of disabling but she brushed it off. She had bigger problems right now than her strangely absent conscience. She didn't want to know if the girl named Kin died because of what she had done, and to be quite honest with herself, she couldn't care less anymore.

Sakura turned her back against her and rushed at the other one who was closer to Sasuke and Naruto.

"_Don't worry, Sakura-chan." _Inner Sakura murmured, obviously happy at the gore happening before her eyes, _"I can make the guilt go away. Just go on and rip all of them apart, make it rain with blood."_

She launched three kunai knives, aimed at the young man's head; however, this proved to be quite useless as he merely opened his palms and with some kind of jutsu, deflected the projectiles without too much effort.

"Dosu, go check out Kin!" He yelled over his shoulder at the man in bandages, "I'll take care of this!"

Sakura, threw more and more kunai, running as fast as she can to engage him with the one in her hand before she ran out. He raised his arms once more and then she felt it.

Her head ached, and she felt the blood poor down from her ears as her eardrums burst but she ignored it. She had to survive. She launched herself at the nin when she was finally near enough and she bit his arm to keep him from throwing her off of him and then she plunged her kunai into his gut with a squelching sound before a warm liquid began to pour down her arm.

She saw his face make a movement that looked like a scream but her ears couldn't hear anymore, the only thing echoing inside her head was the manical laughter of inner Sakura.

'_Let me out to play, Sakura!' _She said in glee.

Sakura twisted the kunai in the young man's gut, not caring for the blood that kept pouring out like water from a faucet. Then she felt him try to seize her shoulders in order to push her away.

Fuck it.

_If her insanity was going to save them, then she will embrace it._

She felt a quick pang of fear as she imagined Inner Sakura smile wide in her head but she couldn't bring herself to get concerned at the moment. She had to survive this, _they_ had to survive this.

She felt herself smile a little, the same smile that she had felt on her lips as she saw Ibiki stained with the blood of his victims.

Yes, now she knew what she had over these naïve little boys and girls. They lacked the will to kill anyone seriously and she had that in buckets.

As she bit down on the young man's arm, tearing through flesh and muscle her teeth reaching the metal tubes that had probably been surgically attached, she pushed down on the kunai harder and harder, twisting it in strange directions until she was sure that his insides were now just a mass of whatever shit was left inside his body.

The boy she was literally slicing to pieces finally stilled.

It was done.

He was dead.

She stood up and spat, blood and probably a little piece of cloth and skin from her mouth hit the ground. She wiped at the blood that dribbled down the sides of her mouth down to her chin before turning around.

That boy the other one called Dosu was still there, his eyes wide in quite possibly horror.

Sakura simply stood there, a smile slowly gracing her blood-covered features.

"Are you next?"

* * *

Dosu watched in unconcealed fear as Zaku was devoured by the pink-haired Konoha nin.

He had checked on Kin and sure enough the girl was already dead, her ribs crushed by the weight of the girl who was now facing off with his other teammate. He was about to jump into action when he heard his scream and he paused his actions.

Silently, he thanked the gods that he did.

"_What the fuck?"_ He thought to himself as he watched her twist the kunai she had embedded in Zaku's stomach before biting down on his arm even harder and trying to tear it apart with her own teeth.

_Monster._

That was the only word that rang through his head when he saw her slice through his inside with a bit of difficulty but not with a little satisfaction in her eyes. He saw the raw happiness she felt reflected in her green orbs as the blood spurted out of Zaku and onto herself.

Zaku screamed.

And then it was over, the young nin simply stopped moving.

He watched while she slowly stood up, spitting out what seemed to be a part of Zaku's arm and proceeded to wipe at the blood that was now adorning her face, then she turned.

Dosu stilled, his breathing coming out in shallow breaths.

The girl smiled at him with a smile that surprisingly looked innocent despite all the blood covering her and the body of his dead teammates scattered around her.

"Are you next?" She asked casually, as if she was merely asking if he was next in line at a stall. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, that happy smile still stuck on her face and her eyes twinkling.

"I…" He began but he honestly didn't know what to say before opting to simply say, "I don't want any trouble."

He saw her frown.

Dosu grabbed the scroll inside of his pouch and slowly put it on the ground before backing away, "You can have our scroll, just let me leave."

He saw her glance at the scroll at his feet, he knew for a fact that this was what they need but she seemed unconcerned and was instead focused on his every movement, as if he was her prey and she, the predator.

Her eyes narrowed.

He turned and ran.

For a moment, he checked his back to see if the girl had given him chase, and when he was sure that she had stayed behind, he let out a sigh in relief.

They had failed their mission to test Orochimaru's potential vessel's strength, but at least he was alive and not butchered by that pink-haired monster.

**A/N: I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story but it seemed particularly fun to write. I've always thought that Inner Sakura was some kind of psychological disorder. Please review and tell me what you think! It helps me write. Haha.**


End file.
